S h a d o w
by julianspancakes
Summary: "Beni saatlerce görmezden geliyorlar. Hatta bazen günlerce. Varlığımın farkında bile değiller. Ben sadece bir gölgeyim onlar için!" Winter ona düşünceli bir bakış attı. "Gölgeler... Onlar karanlığın silahlarıdır. Onlar gittikleri her yere bir şekilde uyum sağlarlar, başkalarını kimsenin yapamayacağı kadar iyi gözlemlerler. Onlar, herkesin çevresinde dans ederler. Çünkü onlar dokun


"Seni küçük aptal! Seni görmezden gelmemiz, seni çalıştırmayacağımız anlamına gelmiyor! O değersiz kıçını kaldır ve çalışmaya başla! Bizim evimizde yaşıyorsun! Bizim yemeklerimizi yiyorsun! Kaçırdığın huzur, bizim huzurumuz! Etkilediğin çocuk bizim oğlumuz, bizim ailemiz, seni ucube!"

 _İşte yine başlıyoruz,_ diye düşündü küçük çocuk. Sıkça düşünürdü, ne yapmıştı böylesine bir yaşamı hak edecek? Bazen suçlardı anne babasını, neden bırakmışlardı onu yalnız başına?

Harry Potter her zaman düşünceli bir çocuk olmuştu. Bazen düşüncelere dalar gider, bazen hayallerinde kaybolurdu. Ve sonrasında uzun boyunlu ve tuhaf teyzesi, ona cırtlak sesiyle bağırır ve ona sevimsizce ev işlerini yapmasını söylerdi.

Bugün de onlardan biriydi. Ama Tanrı aşkına, bugün onun doğum günüydü! Biraz anlayışlı olamazlar mıydı? Sanırım hayır. Harry, Dursleylerin onun doğum gününü bildiklerinden bile şüpheliydi. Ona hiç hediye almamışlardı. Basit bir "Doğum günün kutlu olsun Harry!" bile dememişlerdi.

Zaten beklediğinden değildi. Beklememeyi uzun süre önce öğrenmişti.

Bir saksıyı daha yerinden kaldırırken iç çekti. Kaderini kabullenmişti. Yaşayan başka akrabası yoktu. Teyzesinin de onu isteyerek aldığına şüpheliydi. Birileri onu buraya bırakmıştı. Kim bunu bir çocuğa, bir bebeğe yapar ki? Bazen çocuk esirgeme kurumlarının bile buralardan daha iyi olduğunu düşünürdü.

Son saksıyı da yerinden kaldırırken Harry, gördüğü şeyin korkusuyla geriye sıçradı. Refleks olarak kollarını ve saksıyı önüne getirdi. Adrenalinin sebep olduğu hızlanmış kalp atışları, küçük ve çelimsiz göğsünde baskıya neden oluyordu.

Gördüğü şey küçük bir şey değildi. Hayır, kesinlikle küçükten çok uzaktaydı. Ama Harry bahçedeydi. Bahçe yılanlarının küçük olması gerekmiyor muydu?!

Yılan, Harry'nin hayal edemeyeceği kadar hızlı hareket etti ve ağaçların arkasına geçti. Ama yılanda garip bir şey vardı.

Eğer yılan sinirlenseydi, saldırırdı. Başka bir etken olsaydı, kaçardı. Ama bu yılan kaçmamıştı. Saklanmıştı. Harry, yılanın kuyruğunu hala görebiliyordu.

Ve içinden bir ses, ona yaklaşmasını söylüyordu. Harry her zaman içgüdülerine güvenen birisi olmuştu. O yüzden, küçük bacaklar ağaçlara doğru yol aldı.

Yılanı korkutmamaya çalışarak yavaşça yürüdü. Yılan onun görüş alanını tamamen kapladığında, yılan birden tısladı.

"Uzaklaş, küçük. Seni incitmek zorunda bırakma beni. Ama yine de, sen beni anlayamazsın zaten."

Harry girdiği şokla yerinde kalakaldı. O, bir yılanla mı konuşuyordu? Belki de teyzesi ve eniştesi onun ucubeliği konusunda haklıydı.

"Özür dilerim. Seni korkutmak istememiştim." dedi Harry geriye doğru bir adım atarken.

Yılan öne eğildi. "Asil dili konuşan bir insan... Ne kadar ilginç. Büyücü olabilirsin küçüğüm, ama bu özellik çok nadir ve önemli insanlara verilir." diye tısladı.

Asil dil? Büyücü? Önemli? Ne demek istiyordu bu yılan? Harry rüya mı görüyordu acaba? Yoksa sonunda yitirmiş miydi aklını? Harry bunları düşünürken yılana cevap vermesi gerektiğini unutmuştu. "Hey!" sesini duyunca kendine geldi.

"Ne dediğin hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok." diye yanıtladı Harry.

Yılan durdu. Harry'e gözlerini dikerek başını hafifçe yana eğdi. "Şimdi bana ne olduğunu, şu anda ne yaptığını bilmediğini mi söylüyorsun?"

Harry yutkunarak başını salladı. Yılan başını kaldırdı ve bakmaya devam etti. "İlginç." diye yorum yaptı.

"Merak etme küçüğüm. Her şeyi öğreneceksin. Sen asil dili konuşabiliyorsun. Belli ki özelsin. Aklı başında hiçbir varlık, bu yeteneğin boşa gitmesine izin vermez."

Harry daha da şaşırdı. Yılan, onun anladığı şeyi mi söylüyordu? Yoksa bu da onun görüp hiç kimsenin görmediği saçma olaylardan mıydı?

"P-peki Bay Yılan. Bu nasıl olacak?"

"Bildiklerimi sana aktaracağım, küçük. Sen de dediklerimi çok dikkatli dinleyeceksin, çalışacaksın. Anlaştık mı? Bu sürede ben senin dostun ve akıl hocan olacağım. Beni 'evcil hayvanın' olarak tanıtabilirsin. Ama asla benim diğer aptal varlıklarla olduğum gafletine düşme ve bana sakın senden aşağıymışım gibi davranma. Bilgim karşılığında, benimle ilgilenmeni istiyorum. Anlıyor musun?" dedi yılan. Harry ise bakakalmıştı.

"Ee küçük, konuşsana! Ne diyorsun?" Bay Yılan sabırsızlanmaya başlamıştı.

Harry hemen başını salladı. Dursleyler onun eğitimini her zaman ihmal etmişti. Dudley'den yüksek bir not aldığında da onun kopya çektiğini söyler, onur kırıcı laflar ederlerdi. Bu yılan sayesinde başına talih kuşu konmuştu. Geri çevirecek değildi. Harry her zaman öğrenmeyi sevmişti.

"Güzel. Öncelikle şu saçma isimden kurtulalım. Bay Yılan da neymiş öyle? Benim adım Winter."

Böylece Harry, Winter ile tanışmış oldu ve yıllar boyu sürecek sıkı eğitime başlamış oldular.

Harry zaman içinde öğrendi. Bir büyücü olduğunu, büyücülük dünyasını, detaylarını ve birçok şeyi daha. Ama en önemlisi kendisini savunmayı ve gerçekleri öğrendi. Bilginin güç getirdiğini ve bu gücü kullanmayı öğrendi.

Winter, Harry'e bahşedilmiş en güzel hediyeydi. O, Harry'nin en yakın arkadaşıydı ve her zaman öyle kalacaktı. Daha önce kimse ona böylesine ilgi göstermemişti, bu kadar yardımcı olmamıştı. Bildiği çoğu şeyi ona borçluydu.

Buna karşılık Winter da şaşırmıştı. Harry'e bu kadar bağlanacağını düşünmüyordu. Harry onu şaşırtıyordu. Çocuğun özel olduğu belliydi ama bu kadar hızlı anlayıp kavramasını beklemiyordu. Harry çok zaman geçmeden sinirsel güç merkezine ulaşmayı becermiş ve onu kontrol etmeyi öğrenmişti. Gücünü bir asaya aktarmaya ihtiyaç duymuyordu. Belki güçlü büyüler için ihtiyaç duyabilirdi ama Harry büyüdükçe bunun gerekli olmayacağını düşünüyordu Winter. _Küçük bir çocukken böyleyse büyüyünce neler yapabilir?_ diye düşünmekten kendi alıkoyamıyordu.

Harry, gördüğü psikolojik ve fiziksel şiddetten de kurtulmuştu. İlk başta Winter onları bir güzel korkutmuştu (Harry bunun olabileceğini öngörmemişti, teyzesinin onu görür görmez öldüreceğini veya dışarı attıracağını düşünmüştü.). Daha sonraları Harry gücünün farkına varmış ve işi kendisi üstlenmişti. Dursleyler artık ne ona istedikleri gibi bağırabiliyor ne de vurabiliyorlardı.

Her ikisi de bu durumdan çok memnundu. Gelişimin bu kadarını tahmin etmemişlerdi. Hogwarts için sabırsızlanıyorlardı. Harry onları bir güzel şaşırtacaktı.

Harry için artık hiçbir şey eskisi gibi değildi. Daha sağlıklı besleniyordu. Dolayısıyla bu da beynine etki ediyordu. Eskisinden çok daha hızlı ve düzgün düşünebiliyordu. Birileri ona sürekli vurmadığından vücudu da düzgün gelişiyordu. Boyu, kendi yaşıtındakilerinkine ulaşmıştı bile.

Psikolojik açıdan da çok güçlüydü. Ona ilham veren kişi tabii ki Winter'dı. İlk konuşmalarından biriydi ve o konuşmayı asla unutmayacaktı Harry. Winter ailesini anlatmasını istemişti. Böylesine yetenekli ve özel bir büyücünün nasıl yaşadığını merak ediyordu.

 _"Beni saatlerce görmezden geliyorlar. Hatta bazen günlerce. Varlığımın farkında bile değiller. Ben sadece bir gölgeyim onlar için!"_

 _Winter ona düşünceli bir bakış atmıştı. "Gölgeler... Onlar karanlığın silahlarıdır. Onlar gittikleri her yere bir şekilde uyum sağlarlar, başkalarını kimsenin yapamayacağı kadar iyi gözlemlerler. Onlar, herkesin çevresinde dans ederler. Çünkü onlar dokunulmazlardır. Korkma, küçüğüm. Şimdilik gölgenin bir parçası olmalısın fakat kaderin senin için planları var. Gölge olmanın küçük bir bedeli var."_

Harry bu laflardan sonra o kadar etkilenmişti ki kendini gölgelerle özdeştirmişti. Gölgelerden çıkma zamanının gelmesini bekleyemiyordu. Ama buna daha çok zaman vardı. Akıllı hareket etmeliydi. Güç ve bilgi toplamalıydı. Böylece hissettiği ve hissedeceği tüm acı ve acizliklerin kaynağını alt edebilirdi.

Günler, aylar geçti. Harry gittikçe daha da güçleniyordu. Zümrüt yeşili gözleri artık daha özgüvenli bakıyordu ve tehlikeli bir şekilde parlıyordu. Harry sonunda on bir yaşına girdi ve Hogwarts mektubunu aldı. Dursleylerin onu elinden alacak cesaretleri yoktu. Ama bu denemedikleri anlamına gelmiyordu. Tabii ki Harry istediğini almıştı. Bay Dursley de kolunda ikinci derece yanıklarla uğraşmak zorunda kalmıştı.

 _Hogwarts,_ diye düşündü. Sonunda gerçekleşiyordu. İçini son yıllarda kaplayan ama hala adlandıramadığı duyguya kapılmıştı yine. Heyecan, hırs, azim ve özgüvenin karışımıydı. _Bekleyin bizi,_ diye geçirdi aklından. Böyle olmalıydı. Çünkü istediklerini alana kadar durmayacaklardı.


End file.
